


You are my daaad, YOU'RE MY DAD! Boogie woogie woogie

by LilacSoulw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Hair Playing, Hugs, Italian Tony Stark, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vines, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSoulw/pseuds/LilacSoulw
Summary: The first time Tony hears Peter's ringtone for his contact.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 295





	You are my daaad, YOU'RE MY DAD! Boogie woogie woogie

**Author's Note:**

> This is something dumb that I wrote because I had this idea and needed to get it out of my brain. 
> 
> Enjoy✨✨💜

Tony and Peter were working in the lab, each engrossed in there own projects. Peter was particularly in the zone with his project, and didn't want to stop. 

Tony was working distractedly, when he looked at his watch, passed dinnertime. "Crap" He muttered under his breath. He turned to look back at Peter, who was working at his workbench behind Tony, clearly very engaged in his project. Tony knew when Peter was in the zone like this it was hard to get him to snap out of it. 

"Pete?" He called out. Nothing. 

"Come on, underoos" He said, raising his voice slightly. 

Nothing. 

"Bubba, it's dinnertime" He said, hoping to get the boys attention with the promise of food. 

Nothing. 

Usually that worked, he must be very caught up in this project, Tony mused. He sighed, and sat there for a moment, he didn't really want to drag Peter away from his work, so he just walked quietly over to him. 

"Come on, baby, lab times over" He said softly, running calloused fingers through the boys curls. 

A grunt. 

Not the answer he wanted, but an acknowledgement none the less. Little victories.

Deciding he wasn't getting very far, he sighed and walked back over to his workstation and picked up his phone. He'd done this once or twice before, when Peter was super engrossed in a project like this. It worked then, so he decided to give it a try. 

He called Peter's phone, knowing it was on his table next to him. Hoping the ringing would catch the boys attention. 

"You are my daaad, YOU'RE MY DAD! Boogie woogie woogie-" Played out of Peter's phone, slightly muffled from the greasy rag on top of the speakers, but still audible. 

Peter's head shot up, he quickly turned his phone off, and whipped his head towards Tony. Peter's face a vibrant shade of red, well the genius wore a smirk. 

"Don't say anything" Peter said quietly, glaring sheepishly at his mentor. 

Tony had to stifle his laughter. He raised an eyebrow at his protege, "I won't" He said, wearing an amused smirk. 

"You said something about dinner?" Peter said quickly, changing the subject. Tony smiled at the deflection. He walked over, and running a hand through Peter's curls, his smile turning softer as he leaned into the touch. He rubbed a thumb gently over his cheekbone. 

"I did. What do you want to eat, bubba?" He asked in a soft voice he reserved just for Peter. Peter smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. 

"Your lasagna?" He asked hopefully. 

Tony smiled, he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to the boys brow, his heart melting as he scrunched his face up at the scratchy feeling of his father figures goatee. "Of course, Il mio cuore" He smoothed down Peter's hair one last time, before they both made there way to the elevator. 

Tony had his arm wrapped around Peter, Peter leant into him, head resting on his shoulder as they made there way to the kitchen, Tony messing with his curls the whole time. 

When they got to the kitchen, Peter sat at the island as Tony gathered the things to make lasagna. Peter walked over to Tony as the billionaire was grabbing the tomatoes, and splatted his face onto the geniuses chest, nuzzling into the soft cotton of his hoodie. He burrowed himself into Tony's arms, that had come to wrap around the teenager. 

"Can we have garlic bread too?" Peter mumbled into Tony's shirt. Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"Anything for you, son"

**Author's Note:**

> Italian to english
> 
> Il mio cuore: my heart


End file.
